


Plain Omega

by LunarEclipsePrincess



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullied Dipper Pines, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Omega Dipper Pines, Protective Mabel Pines, Supportive Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipsePrincess/pseuds/LunarEclipsePrincess
Summary: Dipper has been told his whole life that he was a plain omega who no one could want. But when he visits Gravity Falls he meets an Alpha that tells a different story.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 309





	Plain Omega

Every omega dreams of their future alpha and children. And Dipper was no different than any other omega his age, except for one thing. At the age of 16 Dipper was convinced that no alpha would ever love him and that he will be forever alone. For his whole life people called his appearance “boring” and “plain” and that he will never stand out enough to grab anyone's attention. Every alpha he has ever met hated his scent and claimed that it was more of a stench than a scent. The only reason anyone was nice to him was so that they could be friends with ever so popular Mabel. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his sister and she is the only one who defends him and tells him he smells nice. But he wishes that someone would like him for him and not his sister. She is the perfect image of a female alpha and everyone loves her. Even their parents like her more. But none of that stopped her from staying by her brother's side no matter what. 

One summer the twins were sent to their Great Uncle’s Mystery Shack in the woods of Gravity Falls Oregon for some fresh air. One teen working at said shack was 16 year old Bill Cipher. Bill was the alpha that every omega wanted. He was strong, good looking, and rich. The reason he was working at the shack was because his parents thought it would help “build character”. Bill was standing at the counter while Stan was off doing who knows what when all of a sudden a mouth watering scent surrounded him. Bill was mesmerised by the strong smell of fresh rain on pine and a subtle hint of old books. You think that living in the middle of a pine forest this scent wouldn’t be that special, but there was something undeniably sweet about this scent that was driving Bill crazy. He was just about to leave his station to find the source when the door opened and the scent only got stronger. In walked Mr. Pines and some peppy alpha girl who was smiling at everything in the room in childlike amazement. But Bill didn’t pay too much attention to her. What was currently taking all of his attention was the adorable little omega boy that followed silently behind his sister. His hair was mostly covered by a tan hat but from what he could see he had fluffy brown hair that looks softer than a cloud and just begging for gental finger to rake through the curly locks. His eyes were a rich brown that held streaks of glittering gold around the pupil. He was a good two feet shorter than Bill and looked like he would be just too easy to pick up and twirl around. Bill couldn’t help but stare at the petit omega as his sister dragged him up the stairs and out of sight. 

The next day Bill walked into work and was determined to talk to the mystery omega. He learned that he was Stan’s great nephew and that his name was Dipper from the alpha girl named Mabel. Dipper. What a unique name for a unique omega. Bill waited all day for him but it seemed not to be. Just as Bill was closing up for the night Dipper walked into the store looking exhausted and beat up. His tan hat was switched to a blue and white one with a pine tree that Bill knew was from the gift shop. He was covered in small scraps and had what looked like a broken nose. Smelling the metallic stench of blood covering his angelic pine tree scent Bill rushed over to Dipper to see if he was ok.

“Are you ok? You looked like you got into a pretty bad fight.” Dipper looked up at the golden alpha in shock. Yesterday when he walked into the Shack he was bombarded with the rich smell of dark chocolate and fiery chilli powder. He quickly connected the scent to the most handsome alpha he had ever seen. His hair looked like golden waves of grain that blew in the wind just right and his skin was a deep tan that reminded Dipper of ancient Egypt. He was immediately enamored with the alpha. However he believed that he had no chance with the alpha so in order to keep the slight crush out of sight he avoided the shop last night and left before opening in the morning. But now here was the alpha of his dreams asking him if he was ok with the softest voice he ever heard. 

“Yeah, I’m alright. I just got into a rustle with something in the forest.” When the small omega spoke Bill could practically feel an arrow piercing his heart. His voice was so small and shy and Bill almost verbally cooed at the flustered omega. 

“My name’s Bill by the way. Bill Cipher. And you must be Dipper, your sister talked about you a lot. But I gotta say, her words are nothing compared to the real thing.” Bill winked at him which caused his natural pink cheeks turn cherry red much to the alpha’s delight.

“Hi Bill, It’s nice to meet you.” It took every will in Dipper’s body to not stutter through his words and embarrass himself anymore then he already has. 

“Likewise. Hey, after I close you wanna get to know each other?” 

“Sure!”

After that day the two were practically inseparable. Bill got to know more about the cute omega and was thrilled to learn that the omega with such an irresistible scent was the cutest sci-fi nerd ever and so sweet too. Dipper learned how Bill was way into conspiracy theories that made Dipper laugh at their implications. Bill finally found someone who didn’t like him for his money or status. Dipper found someone who didn’t like him for his sister. Everyone could see that the two were made of each other. Of course that promoted an aggressive talk with Stan and Mabel to not break Dipper’s heart, not that Bill could do such a thing. 

Mabel was so happy that her brother finally found someone who loved him as much as she did and saw how amazing he is. It was actually her that prodded Bill into asking Dipper out on a date. At first he thought that Bill was joking, but when he saw how sincere he was he started to cry with long forgotten joy. The date was a simple day at the fair but it was a night that neither would ever forget. That night the two shared their first kiss under a sparkling light show of fireworks. 

Five years later Bill walked a blindfolded Dipper into the forest to reveal a small picnic setup with some fireflies in hanging jars. Bill led the shocked omega to the display and sat him down on the soft blue blanket. Bill prepared Dipper’s favorite meal, kielbasa with alfredo, and some chocolate cake. As Dipper bit into the moist cake he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was. Bill was amazing and he could have had anyone, but he picked him. Dipper was so deep into his own mind that he didn’t notice that Bill had stood up until he heard soft dancing music. He looked up to see Bill standing over him with a gentle smile and a hand outstretched to him. “Dance with me.” Dipper couldn’t help but giggle as he grabbed Bill’s hand and started to dance with him. As the two danced to the soft melody Bill looked into Dipper’s eyes and couldn’t help but fall in love all over again. This was the omega that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Closing his eyes he gave his omega a soft and deep kiss which was quickly given back by the smaller male. Bill could never tire of his soft lips of his omega and his taste of strawberries. As the two pulled away Dipper placed his head on the teller’s chest as the two swayed in the night just holding each other close. This was the moment. 

“Dipper?”   
“Yes, Bill?”  
“Will you marry me?” Dipper eyes widened as he took a step back from his alpha to see the other staring at him with love and adoration in his eyes. “What?” Bill unwrapped his arm from around the omega’s waist to pull a blue diamond ring from his back pocket and present it to his chosen one. “Will you marry me?” 

Tears pricked into his Dipper’s eyes as he threw his body flush onto the other and cried out “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Over and over again as tears flowed down his face. He was getting married to the most loving and caring alpha in the world, and he couldn’t be happier.

Ten years later Bill looked down at his sleeping mate and husband on the hospital bed who had just given the alpha the greatest gift in the world. The small, sleeping blond omega girl in his arms who he promises to protect along with her mother for the rest of his life. 


End file.
